


Be Good

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren knows he's lucky that any of these people want to touch him at all, let alone allow him into their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t! I can’t!” Kylo Ren shouted with panic. 

“I’ve got you,” Finn whispered assurance in his ear. Kylo felt a firm hand grip around his shaft, and Poe stilled in his motions. 

“You okay?” Rey asked. Her hand slipped through his hair and he let out a shaky breath. 

He loved when they did scenes with him. Tonight he’d been told he wasn’t allowed to come until he was given express permission, and he wasn’t allowed to ask for his orgasm. Finn had already had his turn, so he was sitting at Kylo’s side while Poe enjoyed his sloppy seconds. Rey was the only one of them who had on any clothes at all. She was seated on the pillows keeping an eye on Kylo’s face. 

“Go,” Kylo said through gritted teeth. 

“I got you, big boy,” Poe said, starting to move again. 

Finn’s grip loosened and he started stroking Kylo. Kylo let out a loud groan and he arched his back up so he could press the top of his head into the pillow. He wasn’t allowed to hide his face. Someone needed to be able to watch him. 

He hated it, but sometimes the emotion would hit him just right and he’d start to tear up. If Rey saw a single tear that would be it. Scene over. Same thing if he hid his face, and he didn’t want that. He blinked back the moisture in his eyes. The strain of not just giving in to the feelings of pleasure was terrible. 

But he really did love it. 

He could feel Poe’s hips stuttering a bit, and knew that Poe was reaching his own end. Kylo bit his bottom lip and let out a low, low groan. Finn’s hand still kept stroking him. Finn had wonderful hands. They were firm, but they’d never hurt Kylo so long as he was good. He just had to stay good and he’d get gentle touches from these people whom he’d caused personal injury to. 

It was like forgiveness. He just had to stay good.  
Poe slammed into one last time before he started to spill into Kylo, his fluids joining Finn’s. Kylo felt sticky and full in a way he’d learned to love. 

“You’ve been really good this evening,” Rey said. “You’ve earned your reward. Do you want it?” 

Kylo did, but he didn’t say anything. He just panted. 

“Kylo, Rey asked you a question?” Finn said in a gentle voice. It was all the more infuriating because Finn was still stroking him. He hadn’t slowed down at all. 

“May I ask?” Kylo asked in a rush. He felt desperate. He wanted to crawl out of his own skin. He was sweating, absolutely burning up, and he wanted more. But he was afraid of making a mistake and being left unsatisfied. 

“Yes, good boy, you can ask,” Poe said. He’d stretched out on Kylo’s other side. Poe rubbed his thumb over Kylo’s unscarred cheek. Kylo closed his eyes and took in a shuttering breath. He was so close. He just had to hold on a little longer. 

“May I have my reward?” He tried to speak as clearly was possible. 

“Yes,” Rey said. “You can come. I think you’ve earned it.” 

Kylo did. He hit his orgasm hard. He may have actually been loud this time, but he didn’t really know. He came back into awareness laying his own wet spot. 

Not that he cared much, because Finn had draped himself over Kylo, acting as a living furnace to keep Kylo’s rapidly cooling body from getting too cold. And Poe was still stroking his cheek like he mattered. 

There was a gentle cool sensation around his collar. Kylo kept his eyes closed, certain it was Rey. 

They’d all learned the hard way how badly the collar could stink if sweat wasn’t cleaned off. They’d also learned the best time to clean it was before the sweat dried. It wasn’t like they could actually take it off Kylo. The point of the collar was to suppress Kylo’s Force abilities, and did its job. 

It didn’t even touch his skin. There were thin pieces of metal on the inside that pressed into Kylo’s skin. He had to be careful how he laid down or he’d end up bleeding. Blood was also very hard to clean out from between the metal pieces and the grooves between the metal and soft leather. 

Finn or Poe had already moved his head where he would be okay, though. 

Rey finished cleaning and lay down against Finn’s back. She tossed her arm over Finn, rested her palm on Kylo’s back. Finn lay his hand over Kylo’s and laced their fingers. He moved their hands up into Poe’s field of vision. As always, Poe started placing reverent little kisses on the back of Finn’s hand and the palm of Kylo’s. 

That motion always made Kylo wonder, to think that Poe Dameron would offer the same affection to Kylo Ren, a man who’d tortured him and killed one of his heroes, as he would to Finn, a man Poe clearly loved. 

All of them offered affection to him after a scene. They held him and each other, with him always sandwiched between them like he was part of their dynamic, like he was important to them. Their touch and care meant everything to him. 

In those moments when it was just them it made him feel like Ben; made him forget the scar on his face. With them he could forget the mistrust of the Resistance. He never thought of the grief in his mother’s eyes whenever she looked at his face. He would forget that on other nights he slept in a cell alone except for his guards. He would forget Snoke. He would forget the gentle touch of his father’s hand on his cheek before he died. 

He’d even forget the torture he’d visited on the people who wrapped themselves around him after the sex was over and the sweat had cooled. He would forget that if the collar ever came off that he may torture them again, and the fear he felt knowing that it was true. He could forget that he knew where the Resistance Base was now, and that Snoke could get it out of him if he was ever found. 

When he was with Poe and Finn and Rey it was just them. They were just people. While he never let them call him Ben, or anything but Kylo, he still felt closest to who Ben had been before. 

He drifted off to sleep, thinking how lucky he was to have those moments, those tiny snatches of time with these people, that he wasn’t so far gone that he never got to have them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Idea if/how I will continue this. I just liked this idea and wanted to add some a little more to it.

Kylo’s cell is partially underground. The natural light comes from the door at the top of the stairs. The planet’s rains can sometimes make his cell especially damp, and the floor fairly cold. But the guards keep a heater on when it gets bad, and his low pallet keeps him off the floor. He also has plenty of blankets. Mostly it’s just dark and lonely. 

He hasn’t seen Finn or Poe or Rey in three days. He doesn’t like that. He feels not being able to be in their bed very keenly. There’s warmth there, and company of people who seem like maybe they might like him. Maybe they only like him for sex, but it’s better than everyone else. 

It’s dark out. There are lights on in the guard portion of the jail, but Kylo’s cell is dark so he can try and sleep. He listens to the guards play cards and whisper between themselves. They’re not talking about anything important. 

When he’d first been captured and brought to the cell he’d tried to listen out for anything he could bring back to Snoke to get back in his favor. What he learned was about families, trading on other planets, and the general minutia of living. Kylo figured out his mother had given strict instructions to not talk about anything important around him. 

But the chatter was vaguely comforting. It was familiar, anyway. Nights with his lovers were quiet, but also warm. Cold, quiet nights were unsettling in ways Kylo didn’t really want to think about. 

There was the sound of the door opening, and the game stopped. 

“What brings you down here?” one of the guards asked. 

“You boys mind letting me in? It’s a little lonely in my house right now.” That’s Finn’s voice. 

Kylo opened his eyes and tilted his head so he could see Finn, who was standing there wearing their jacket with a small bag slung over one shoulder and a blanket tucked under the other. He was smiling like he did, which made Kylo’s stomach turn over and start to do a funny little dance.

“I wouldn’t think he’d be that warm, you know,” one of the guards said. 

“I assure you this is better,” Finn said, his smile sticking on. 

The guard shrugged and got up. They unlocked the cell and Finn stepped right in. The guard shut the cell door and relocked the lock. “We’ll come get you in the morning. But you can call if you need anything” 

“Thanks,” Finn said. He set his things down and pulled the thin sheet from its latch and drew it across the bars. It was a poor curtain. It only covered about the top half of the bars and was very threadbare. Kylo was only allowed to use it in full when he was changing. And even then the guards would still be able to see his legs. Occasionally he would bring it across half way to give himself the illusion of privacy. 

Kylo sat up a bit. He looked at the sheet and then at Finn. 

“You don’t mind ne staying with you, do you?” Finn asked. He looked uncertain. 

“No, it’s okay,” Kylo said quietly. He moved back so there would be more room on the pallet. 

“Sweet,” Finn said. He dropped down to sit on the edge of the pallet. He pulled off his shoes and shimmied out of his pants, which he tossed over his bag. 

Kylo raised his blanket so Finn could tuck his legs under, which he did in a hurry. Kylo didn’t blame him. It was chilly without pants on. Finn also tossed the blanket he’d brought over them both before he nestled down into bed. 

It took some shifting for them both to get comfortable on the not very big pallet. Kylo ended up on his back with Finn laying half on top of him, and the blankets tucked under his other side by Finn so he would get cold being sort of pressed into the wall. 

“Why are you here?” Kylo asked in a low whisper. 

“Well,” Finn said, propping his head up a bit so he could look at Kylo while he spoke. “Rey and Poe are off planet. I keep asking the General if you can come stay with me, but she said you needed at least two guards at all time. Then I was lying awake and realized the solution was pretty simple.” 

Kylo can see Finn’s smile, even in the vague light of the guard’s station, even through the sheet. To Kylo it looked luminous. His heart started to do funny things. 

“You were lonely?” Kylo asked. 

“I don’t sleep well alone. I’m not really used to it, you know?” Finn said. 

And Kylo did know. Stormtroopers had barracks. They’d be used to the noise of people. Kylo’s heart dropped a bit. He couldn’t help the guilt he felt start to bubble up in the pit of his stomach. 

“Stop,” Finn said gently. “No bad thoughts. We were both lonely. Now we’re not.” 

Kylo nodded slowly. “Yeah… thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Finn said. He kissed the tip of Kylo’s nose, earning Finn a tiny little smile from Kylo. 

“Sleep well, Finn,” Kylo whispered. 

“Sleep well, Kylo,” Finn whispered back. Then he settled his head back on Kylo’s chest and closed his eyes. 

Finn was asleep pretty quickly. Kylo knew this because he stayed awake a little while longer to watch him sleep. 

In the morning Kylo got a few kisses while Finn got dressed for the day. He also got to watch Finn change, which was an absolute treat. And Finn left the second blanket. It made going back to sleep easier once Finn left, because Finn’s warmth was still trapped in the blankets, as was his scent.

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed up this nonsense. Apparently my brain just works this way.


End file.
